1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to counterweight means incorporated in a floating crane, to maintain the crane in stable condition during lift operations, and to avoid dangerous tilting thereof.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Prior proposals relating to avoidance of overturn of floating cranes, involving movable counterweight systems, have generally proven unsuccessful.